


Let's Play Chess!!!

by RoyalMermaid



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalMermaid/pseuds/RoyalMermaid
Summary: Mavis and Zeref are stuck inside on a rainy day. Maybe they could use this time to do something... suggestive? *wink wink nudge nudge* [[Major Spoilers]]





	

Rain pounded against the roof as thunder crackled overhead. Mavis looked forlornly out the window, bummed that she can't go to the guild. Zeref didn't want her out in the storm and she didn't want to go out there either. Zeref was also sitting around, glum. He left his book at the guild library and had nothing to read. Suddenly, Mavis had an idea.

“I know! We could play chess!” She burst out loudly, startling Zeref. He jumped a bit in his seat but recovered instantly. This did nothing to save him from Mavis' teasing.

“Haha! I totally scared you! See, I can be scary too Zeref.”

“I never said you couldn't be.” Zeref grumbled, looking away.

“Aww, don't be like that. Come on, let's play chess. It'll be fun!”

~

An hour later they were at their third stalemate. Both parties were growing increasingly frustrated and by their fourth one Mavis has had enough.

“Hey, how about we do something else?”

“Like what?”

“Oh, I could think of a few things...” Mavis said seductively, sending a wink in Zeref's direction. He looked confused.

“And those would be...?”

Mavis sighed, stood up, and took off her dress, letting it pool around her ankles.

“Oh, oh! Okay! Uhhh, now? Because that's perfectly fine, I am completely okay with this-”

While Zeref was rambling Mavis walked over to him and kissed him, effectively shutting him up. Zeref kissed back, hand reaching up to rub Mavis' arms. She pulled away, gesturing for Zeref to follow her before running to the bedroom.

Zeref trailed behind slowly, nervous. They've done this a few times already but every time he felt like he didn't really deserve it. It's been a few years since their curse broke and everyday Zeref thinks about how grateful he is to have Mavis back at his side. She really is his one true love even though she could do better. Logically thinking, the only one who could match her intellect, heartache, and back story is Zeref himself but seeing as he loves to hate himself he continues thinking Mavis could do better.

When he reached the bedroom Mavis was laying on the bed in only her panties(that's new, she doesn't usually wear those. But they are very pretty on her...). Zeref blushed trying not to stare at her and failing miserably. She always looked beautiful, but right now... She was gorgeous. Zeref didn't know if it was his erection acting up or if he really believed she looked prettier without clothes on. What was he saying, of course she looked prettier without clothes on. Less clothes means more Mavis, and he loves Mavis.

Mavis gave him a knowing look, as though she knew what he was thinking. She most likely did, seeing as how the two could practically read each others mind with how well they knew each other. Zeref ignored her look and took a few tentative steps in her direction. Mavis sighed again, got up, walked over to Zeref and started taking off his clothes. He blushed even harder than before, letting her remove them. When she reached his underwear, she dropped to her knees, pushing it down as she went. She looked at Zeref's cock, it was already hard and dripping with precome. She licked her lips, ready to devour it.

“Have I told you how big you are yet?”

“Big...?”

“Your cock... it's huge. I love it.”

“You don't have to say that out loud...” Despite his protests, Zeref looked pleased. “You know, this is where Natsu gets it.”

“Wait, what? Why are you talking about Natsu?”

“He also has a large, uh... penis.”

“...How do you know that?”

“I've seen it.”

“Zeref I swear to me why are you looking at your brothers dick.”

“We didn't mean it sexually, we were just comparing sizes...”

“You know what, this is too gross. Why do you always have to talk about Natsu during sex? It's bad enough you tried convincing me to let you get a tattoo of him on your butt.” Mavis stood up. “And remember that one time you wanted to found a one person guild dedicated to him? You know what, I'm not even in the mood anymore. I'm taking a nap.” Mavis went to bed and wrapped herself in the covers, turning her back on Zeref.

“Come on Mavis, it's not like that... He's just my favorite brother...”

“He seems to be your favorite person.”

“He is.”

“Ugh!”

“But you're a close second! I love you as much as I love Natsu, I swear. I can't live without you.”

Their argument was interrupted by a loud banging at the door. Mavis put her clothes on and answered it while Zeref was still getting dressed. He didn't understand what was wrong with loving his brother. Why was Mavis acting so jealous? 

He walked out of the room to see Natsu standing in their living room.

“So you see, my house is very far away and I just want a place to stay.”

“Natsu, you're just lazy and want free food.” Mavis crossed her arms, then noticed Zeref walking in. “Look Zeref! Your _true_ lover has arrived!”

She stormed out of the house and into the rain, yelling that she's going to Lucy's house and that they should use protection. Natsu looked at Zeref, confused.

“Does she think we're a couple? Doesn't she know we're brothers?”

~

Later, at Lucy's, she hears a light rapping at the door. Lucy answers it to find a very wet Mavis.

“Can I stay here? Zeref loves Natsu more than me.”

“I understand, Natsu loves food more than me. You can stay here for a while.”

Mavis ignored Zeref for a week after that.


End file.
